parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Engels Ankles
Engels Ankles (!!s/yTk0Bt8Kq) is a Justice of the Supreme Court of the Politically Incorrect Board. He joined parliament with the now-defunct Communist Party on May 24, 2015. History With the Socialist Alliance (May 24 - May 28) On May 27, 2015 he was appointed Deputy Minister of Security by reigning president Illusive Man. This appointment was stripped following the dissolution of parliament later that day. After numerous conflicts within the party and after several name changes, Engels Ankles left the Socialist Alliance (formerly Communist Party, currently Socialist Front) on May 28, 2015 to join the Libertarian Party. With the Libertarian Party (May 28 - June 13) After a few weeks away from parliament, he returned on June 11, 2015 and was re-appointed to the Ministry of Security as Advisor to the Minister on CSU (Counter-Shitposting Unit) by Illusive Man. That same day, he drafted a bill titled "Proposition for the Creation of the /pol/ Counter-Shitposting Unit". The bill was seconded in parliament by Illusive Man and reigning Prime Minister Sir Zyklon. The bill never saw the light of day and is now being used as a framework for other MPs who wish to draft similar bills. As an Independent (June 13 - June 25) Following the June 12, 2015 Constitutional Convention and the ensuing unrest among many MPs, he posted the Declaration of Voidance at the behest of several Cerberus MPs. On June 13, 2015, with the Libertarian Party's future uncertain, he made the decision to sit as an Independent. After the reformation of parliament, he briefly joined the Partisans because of close ideological ties, before reverting back to an Independent. With the Inquisition (June 25 - July 3) After Based Talos created the Parliament Survivalist Party in order to inspire cooperation in restoring parliament, Engels joined and was one of many MPs to help draft the new Constitution, an effort headed by Catharsis. Talos changed the name to the Inquisition and the party formed the Alliance to Restore the Parliament with Cerberus, SPQR, and the National Socialist Party. On June 29, 2015, he signed the newly completed Constitution. Unfortunately, parliament collapsed within a few days. Most fingers were pointed squarely at the National Socialist Party. Post-parliamentary collapse and the formation of the New Democratic Party (July 3 - September 18) Following yet another failure to launch the parliament and a subsequent resurrection, Engels founded the Democratic Socialist Party. Though short-lived, it allowed him to find ties with two other small parties; the Liberal Democrat Party and the Social Democratic Party. On July 10, after hours of debate between the three parties, they reached an amicable consensus on core issues and created the New Democratic Party It had resurfaced in every incarnation of /pol/ parliament until it was absorbed into the Socialist Front. Return to the Socialist Front (September 18 - September 20) On September 18, 2015, during negotiations led by Engels, the New Democratic Party dissolved and its members became part of the Socialist Front. Despite not being the party leader, he ran for President on September 20, finishing in third place behind Illusive Man and Catharsis. As a Supreme Court Justice (September 20 - present) On September 20, 2015, Engels was nominated for one of five positions on the Supreme Court by Great Khan Illusive Man. On September 21, 2015, parliament approved the nomination in a vote of 8 YEA, 2 ABSTAIN, 4 NAY. Engels took his oath that same day. A recording of it is kept here for posterity: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1IyFsLZOb8B